This is My Life
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Dadle una oportunidad a esta historia, nunca se sabe, tal vez os guste. Un hecho horrible marca a una chica de por vida, pero tal vez, algo bueno pueda llegar a salir a pesar del horror vivido. Mark x Oc


**Cap.1. Lo que marcó una vida.**

Bueno, esta es una nueva historia, que está tomada de la serie Anatomía de Grey. Con tomada, hago referencia a que utilizo personajes, lugares, y tal vez, alguna trama. Espero que os guste sinceramente. Espero vuestros reviews. Quiero saber si mi historia es un absurdo, una tontería o… no sé, lo que se os ocurra. Un beso.

Alexa se miraba en el espejo, notando, por primera vez, la transformación tan grande que había sufrido durante su primer año en la Universidad. Su cara, antes redondeada, se había estilizado en un suave óvalo, su nariz atomizaba con el resto de facciones, respingona, las incontables pecas que cubrían sus pómulos altos y sus mejillas habían desaparecido, dejando una tersa piel pálida, sin imperfecciones, su barbilla ahora era algo afilada, y no redonda como antes, y sus labios, en un definido corazón y con las comisuras hacia arriba, mostraban unos perfectos dientes blancos, ahora sin los horribles brackets que la habían marcado durante su adolescencia. Aún recordaba, con algo de cariño, cómo se había empeñado en que fueran de colores, lo que causó que algunos de sus compañeros, los "populares" de la clase, se burlaran de ella. Sin embargo, no la ponía triste. Gracias a eso, ella se había formado, madurado y vuelto fuerte a los comentarios de los demás. Como bien decía el refrán "Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente".

Siguió el repaso ahora con su pelo, siempre corto, y a pesar de ser totalmente liso como si se lo planchara todos los días, ella se había empeñado en llevarlo rozado sin saber que eso aumentaba la redondez de su rostro; y que ahora, llevaba a mitad de la espalda, liso y con flequillo suave cubriendo su frente amplia. Sin poder evitarlo, se detuvo en sus ojos, lo único que se mantenía igual en ella, grandes, almendrados y color verde jade, rodeados de espesísimas y largas pestañas negras. Eso era lo que más le había gustado siempre, a pesar de que su miopía le obligaba a llevar unas horribles gafas y que ahora había sustituido por lentillas.

Por fin, llegó a su cuerpo. Siempre había estado entre las más bajitas de la clase, y así seguiría siendo, aunque por lo menos, había conseguido llegar al 1,60; cosa que siempre creyó imposible después de ver que el año pasado apenas llegaba al 1,55. Seguramente, de ahí había surgido su reciente atracción por los tacones altísimos, que sustituían a sus antiguas zapatillas de deporte Nike, siempre tan fieles. Uno de los cambios más notables, sin embargo, estaba en el pecho. Siempre había sido la más plana de la clase. Sí, señores, aún se recordaba a los 16 años llevando tops de niña, mientras todas sus amigas hablaban sobre sujetadores de copa A, B, C, etc. Y ahora, podía presumir que había superado sus estupendas 90, con una 95 bien llena. Otro cambio importante había sido de todo el cuerpo en general. Siempre había comido mucho, y odiaba hacer ejercicio, y la verdad, debía decir que estaba bastante pasadita de peso. Sin embargo, cuando su padre la vio llorar ese mismo verano por las burlas en la fiesta de graduación, le había puesto a su servicio a una nutricionista para regular su comida, y a un entrenador personal, cosa que en un principio fue una tortura y ahora hacía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin faltar ni una mañana en salir a correr por la playa. Gracias a eso, ahora gozaba de un vientre plano, cintura muy estrecha, caderas anchas, un trasero respingón y unas piernas torneadas y esbeltas. Puede que fuera demasiado voluptuosa para su altura, casi un cuerpo de botella, pero aún así estaba orgullosa de él. Puede que no fuera realmente perfecto, pero sí lo era para ella.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su armario. Realmente no sabía si debería llamarlo así, pues realmente era como una habitación más en el penthouse que le había regalado su padre. Sí, su padre era rico, millonario. La verdad es que ella nunca había sabido de su existencia hasta el día de su graduación, donde se presentó sorpresivamente para contarle la verdad, que su madre fue incapaz de negar. Cuando ellos se conocieron, Thomas, su padre estaba casado con una auténtica arpía, y al conocer a su madre, Arianne, ambos se enamoraron como dos quinceañeros. Sin embargo, ella le dejó al saber que estaba casado, ocultándole que estaba embarazada de él. Thomás la buscó al separarse de su mujer, un año después, pero no las había encontrado hasta ese día, pero siendo demasiado tarde ya para su relación con mi madre, con la que no me hablaba desde que supe la verdad.

Ahora tenía su propio piso, un ático elegante y minimalista, con un enorme ventanal con vistas al mar, con un armario gigante, televisión de plasma enorme y un lamborghini estoque morado.

Abrió el armario, sacando unas braguitas de encaje champagne que no se hubiera puesto hace unos meses ni por un millón de dólares, acostumbrada a las tipo "abuelita" blancas y de de algodón, y encima, un mini-vestido de alta costura, sin tirantes, con escote en "v", que en vez de terminar en corazón, terminaba en dos picos, oprimiendo mis senos haciendo que se elevaran tratando de salir de la prisión, con las puntas cubiertas por tiras para que no se notara la ausencia de sujetador, en color a rayas asimétricas champagne y negras hasta la cintura, donde un cinturón con la misma "v" del escote de lentejuelas negras daba paso a la falda ajustada y plisada en color gris, que a penas llegaba al medio muslo. A juego, me puse unas sandalias negras de altísimo tacón de aguja de Louboutin, un brazalete de plata, unos pendientes que colgaban rozando mi cuello y un bolso de mano de Jimmy Choo en los colores del vestido. El maquillaje consistió en suavísimo rubor melocotón, casi imperceptible, smokey eyes grises y negros, rímel y gloss durazno. Cepilló su pelo, dejándolo como estaba, con la mayor parte del flequillo hacia la derecha. Esparció su perfume de Tous al aire. Y se colocó debajo, una técnica que la había obligado a adoptar su estilista.

Sí, por extraño que pareciera, tenía estilista. Y no sólo eso, si no también peluquero, maquilladora… Su padre se había encargado de todo, y a pesar de sus quejas iniciales, lo había comprendido después de la primera fiesta a la que acudió como su acompañante. Aún podía recordar la de veces que se negó a ponerse los ajustado y cortos vestidos con los que se sentía desnuda por el tiempo que había pasado entre vaqueros anchos y camisetas hippies.

Con la limusina esperando en la puerta, se dirigió a Fabric, la discoteca donde ella y sus compañeros de curso se disponían a celebrar el término del año universitario después de los estresantes exámenes. Se había decantado por arquitectura a petición de su padre, aunque no la convenciera mucho en realidad. Había sacado buenas notas en su primer año, pero se sentía vacía al estudiar las asignaturas. Le parecían frías, lejanas…

Por fin, las puertas de la discoteca se abrieron para ella, y la música y el ambiente la invadieron. Sus amigas la saludaron desde la barra, ya algo contentas por su mejillas sonrojadas, y ella, para acompañarlas, pidió un martini, de esos de aceituna y sombrilla que tanta gracia le habían hecho cuando los probó por primera vez.

Alex, llegas tarde, te has perdido lo mejor- por respuesta, la aludida se encogió de hombros, girando los ojos burlonamente. Esa frase era la típica para indicar que en realidad, no había sucedido nada que pudiera llamar su atención y que había hecho bien perdiéndose el muermo inicial.

Lo superaré, no te preocupes.

Pues que sepas que los tíos calientes ya están pedidos, a ti te tocan los restos- soltó Susan – la arpía – rubia de bote – unineuronal. Sí, toda "Cenicienta", tiene su antagonista, y la de Alexa, sin duda, era Susan Brandon, de ojos azules tan claros como témpanos de hielo, maquillaje en cantidades industriales, labios gruesos y carnosos, pelo rubio teñido y cuyo color natural era el castaño y cuerpo espectacular, eso era innegable. Sin embargo, su rompa se podía traducir de vulgar, y la de comportarse, de prostituta, zorra o cualquier otro sinónimo igual de "cariñoso".

Ya lo veremos- soltó misteriosa, acabándose el primer Martini de la noche, al que seguirían seis más. Había que aprovechar los diecinueve años, sin duda.

Seis horas más tarde, decidió marcharse, a pesar de que sus amigas iban a quedarse aún un par de horas más a "ligar", aunque lo más probable era que se pasaran el rato en el baño vomitando cantidades imposibles de alcohol. Por suerte, ella aún podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que bastaban una llamada y cinco minutos de espera para encontrarse en su cama y dormir hasta el mediodía.

Al salir, el ruido de la discoteca le impedía oír nada, por lo que se metió en el callejón de la calle contigua, donde la estridente música no llegaba, pero al disponerse a marcar, alguien le metió un puñetazo en el ojo, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente contra el muro y estuviera a punto de desmayarse del dolor. Algo líquido comenzó a correr por su cuello, y al llevarse la mano libre a la cabeza, notó que sangraba. De pronto, un fuerte manotazo le arrebató el móvil, enviándolo al suelo, donde, por si no se había roto, el desconocido lo pisó, rompiendo el cristal de la pantalla, y probablemente algunas de las teclas. Alexa sintió que el pánico la invadía, y comenzó a llorar mientras el hombre la acorralaba contra la pared fuertemente, haciendo que cada viejo ladrillo se incrustara en su espalda, en la que, probablemente, si salía de esta, quedarían moretones. Trató de gritar, mas sus labios fueron invadidos por los del desconocido, haciendo que sintiera arcadas y le mordiera para que la soltara. Lo único que consiguió, fue un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y que empezara a toquetearla por encima de la ropa. Al notar cómo el hombre abría sus piernas, ella aprovechó para darle una patada en sus supuestas "partes nobles" y salió corriendo, pero no llegó ni a dar una zancada, pues el hombre, que se había tirado al suelo por el dolor, la cogió del tobillo haciendo que cayera cuan larga era y torciéndose el tobillo en la caída.

¡Socorro!- gritó con todo el aire que pudieron reunir sus pulmones, aunque sabía que probablemente, no sería oída. Nadie pasaba por la calle, y los de los alrededores no la oirían por el estruendo de la discoteca. Estaba perdida. No podía correr, sus rodillas la ardían, casi no sentía su cara de los golpes y estaba a punto de desmayarse por la sangre que estaba perdiendo del golpe inicial.

En unos segundos, el hombre se colocó encima suyo, desgarrando el vestido con una navaja que sacó del bolsillo y, al ver que trataba de retorcerse para quitárselo de encima, la golpeó varias veces en el estómago. Al final, sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó, sintiendo, antes de perder el conocimiento, los labios del hombre en su cuello asquerosamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tirada, inconsciente, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía. Al mirarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, y pequeños moretones empezaban a surgir, morados, por todo su cuerpo. Tapándose lo mejor que pudo con los restos del vestido, se arrastró hasta donde había quedado su móvil, mientras se mordía los labios, notando cómo al instante manaba un hilillo de sangre de ellos, por los que supuso que tenía alguna herida en ellos. Al coger lo que quedaba del móvil, no pudo evitar volver a llorar. No podía llamar a nadie, y no pensaba aparecerse en la discoteca así. Trató de buscar su bolso, pero tampoco estaba, así que la idea de un taxi era imposible.

Trató de poner en funcionamiento su mente, y al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que había un hospital cerca de allí, el Seattle Grace. No debía estar a más de cuatro manzanas, y era lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer. Con un enorme esfuerzo, se puso en pie, apoyándose en las paredes que encontraba para poder caminar, mientras con la mano libre se sujetaba el vestido al cuerpo. Al menos, la parte de abajo no se había roto, por lo que sólo se tenía que preocupar por sujetar la zona del pecho.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no caerse, se derrumbó en un par de ocasiones, y cuando se encontró a la entrada del enorme hospital, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que habían pasado siglos desde lo de callejón.

Dos residentes estaban en el pequeño banco de entrada hablando, una de ellas atractiva, parecía de ascendencia coreana, con el rizado pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja y su cuerpo esbelto cubierto por el uniforme azul que correspondía con su puesto, y la otra era impresionantemente guapa con la piel pálida, unos grandes ojos gris-azulados que se abrieron con sorpresa al verla y el pelo castaño-rojizo y ondulado también recogido. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que su amiga pero en un cuerpo más voluptuoso. Ambas se acercaron a Alexa, quien, sin poder soportar más su propio peso, se derrumbó en el suelo.

Debemos llevarla dentro rápido.- dijo la segunda, levantándola del suelo ayudada por su amiga. Ambas entraron, sin prestar atención a la gente que las miraba extrañadas, y la metieron en una de las habitaciones libres, impolutamente blanca a excepción de una pequeña planta verde.- Soy Meredith Grey, y me gustaría ayudarte, pero necesito saber qué te ha pasado.- Al ver que no contestaba, volvió a preguntar, con el mismo resultado. Miró a Cristina Yang, su mejor amiga desde que entró a trabajar en ese hospital, la única que la había apoyado en las duras y las maduras.

Vamos a hacerle las pruebas. Ya veremos quién es después. Probablemente todavía esté en shock.- Meredith no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo por la frialdad de su amiga ante cualquier cosa. No la extrañaba que gente en el hospital la llamara la "robot". Y a pesar de la fachada, Meredith sabía que su amiga era tan sentimental como ella, pero no se permitía demostrarlo, por alguna razón que desconocía.

Una hora más tarde, ambas tenían todos los datos recogidos, teniendo la lista de: violación, dos costillas fracturadas, esguince en el tobillo derecho, heridas superficiales en ambas rodillas, una de las cuales con un pequeño vidrio incrustado que habían sacado, desinfectado y suturado; labio roto, contusión en el pómulo izquierdo, contusión en la zona del ojo derecho, otra contusión en la frente, y una amplia brecha detrás a la que habían tenido que dar varios puntos.

Meredith se quedó en la habitación, contemplando a la joven que en ese momento descansaba plácidamente gracias a los sedantes. Lo que la había pasado… era sencillamente horrible, y a penas debía tener cinco años menos que ella. En un acto reflejo, la cogió de la mano, tratando de darle ánimo.

Alexa se despertó a media tarde. Sobre su cama dormía apoyada una de las doctoras que la había atendido. Miró el cuarto con atención, únicamente constaba de una mesilla blanca, sobre la que ahora reposaba una muda de ropa, que supuso que habría traído la residente; una lámpara de pie, unos pequeños sillones con una mesilla y una tele que se podía ver desde la cama. Sin dudarlo, se quitó la bata de hospital y se puso la ropa, que consistía en una sencilla falda que le iba algo grande pero, que al menos, se sostenía en sus caderas, y un sweater gris fino, que la tapaba completamente hasta el comienzo de la falda. Buscó unos zapatos, pero lo único que encontró fueron las zapatillas de hospital, que no dudó en ponerse. Se levantó de la cama cogiendo las muletas que reposaban en el suelo a un lado, a pesar del dolor que sintió en el abdomen.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse apenas a un par de metros de las puertas. Si conseguía salir, su padre no tenía por qué enterarse. Pero fue detenida por la voz de un hombre en el pasillo, que hablaba por teléfono. Cuando Alexa lo vio, se quedó sin habla. Era el hombre más guapo, sexy y atractivo que había visto en sus diecinueve años de vida. Sintió acelerarse su corazón al ver sus facciones: su nariz era perfectamente recta, a excepción de un bultito casi imperceptible en el puente, pómulos altos, mandíbula fuerte, labios finos acentuados por un bigote cuidado y estrecho, una perilla pequeña y una fina barba recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula; sus ojos azules grisáceos eran potentes rodeados de pestañas negras, que hacían que te sintieras derretir y estaban coronados por unas cejas estrechas, algo arqueadas y su pálida piel. Su pelo rubio y corto, algo ondulado, y su altura debía rondar entre el 1,85-1,90 m, con un cuerpo fibrado y musculazo marcado por el uniforme azul oscuro y la bata de hospital blanca.

Me apoyé en la pared, sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas, y tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondamente. Nunca se había sentido asi, y mucho menos por un chico.

Cuando desapareció por el pasillo, salió corriendo por las puertas del hospital, antes de que alguien la detuviera y le obligara a decir su identidad.


End file.
